


Sick Day

by TheShyGirlinPurple



Category: If I Stay - Gayle Forman
Genre: Comforting Mia Hall, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, If I Stay Fic, Sick Adam Wilde, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShyGirlinPurple/pseuds/TheShyGirlinPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little sicfic with a sick Adam and comforting Mia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is short and fluffy. It was a request and I really liked the idea.

Adam groaned as the shrill beeping of his alarm clock pulled him out of his deep sleep. He opened his eyes and fumbled to find the off button. He inhaled sharply as a stabbing pain spread through his head. His eyes instantly filled with tears and his vision blurred. The morning light reflected off the white of the bedroom walls became blinding and he regretted not having repainted them. Sure they had no idea how long they would be here and it could only be a few months but they were boring to look at and right now he felt like they might just render him sightless forever. Adam groaned and squeezed his eyes shut as he slung a muscled arm over his face. He heard light footsteps patter on the blush carpet of the room as he continued to groan. A gentle hand removed the arm from his face and Mia’s face appeared in the blurred mess. Her bright eyes filled with concern as she took in her boyfriend’s appearance.   
“Hey,” she whispered. “Do you feel okay? Are you sick?” Adam just let out another groan. “I see,” she smiled slightly but her brow was still wrinkled with worry. She reached out a hand and felt his forehead. “Fever,” she mumbled as she felt the heat radiating from his sticky skin. Mia carefully got of the bed and hurried out the door. Adam heard her move around the small apartment but didn’t even bother to try to work out what she was doing. She returned a few minutes later with a thermometer, a cold wash cloth, a few pills, and a hot cup of tea. Adam watched her set the items down on the small bedside table through half-open eyes. Mia got down on her knees beside the bed. “Now, what hurts?” She whispered.  
Adam’s mouth felt dry and his throat stung as he spoke for the first time that day “My head, my throat, my stomach,” he paused “my everything.” Mia nodded sympathetically.   
“Come on, let’s get you up,” she murmured as she coaxed Adams tired body into a sitting position. She handed him to pills and the tea. “These will make you feel better,” she said as though she was speaking to a small child. Adam swallowed the pills with a sip of tea and handed the mug back to Mia before practically collapsing back into his pillow. She then placed it on the table and but the cloth on his forehead before sticking the thermometer in his mouth. Seeing him flinch as the pain in his head worsened again she got up and pulled the curtains shut. “Ninety-nine point nine. Yep you’ve got a fever,” Mia sighed.   
Adam opened his arms out towards her and Mia sighed at the pathetic attempt to get her to stay. Mia slid in between his arms and rested her chin on his head. “Stay,” Adam whispered hoarsely into her chest. She nodded and pressed a kiss to his damp hair.  
“Yep we’re taking a sick day today.”


End file.
